Intolerable
by Metamorcy
Summary: Reborn learns that Tsuna isn't one to trifle with when deprived of love and the worst part was that he was on the road driving when his lover decided to make his attack. He can only hope they don't crash while he attempts to ignore his lover's growing advances. R27


**Title:** Intolerable

**By:** Metamorcy

**Summary:** Reborn learns that Tsuna isn't one to trifle with when deprived of love and the worst part was that he was on the road driving when his lover decided to make his attack. He can only hope they don't crash while he attempts to ignore his lover's growing advances.

**Pairing:** R27

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Please note there is smut here. Due to fanfiction regulations, I will only keep the smut up here for 2-3 days. Afterwards, I will take the smut down and replace it with a link to redirect you to the full original where you can read it. This is simply to protect myself from getting deleted. So enjoy this while you can because once that limit goes by I'm taking it down. Sorry.

Beta'd by WhiteAngel128 and Ankou13

* * *

Tsuna was smiling brightly to himself. He was exceedingly happy and there was only one reason as to why: Reborn was coming home. Everyone knew it, even his own guardians, and it was clear that for the next few days the Neo Vongola Primo would be more ecstatic than anyone. Those who knew about the relationship between the boss and his advisor knew the two had been lovers since Tsuna had stepped up to the position. It had been a slowly building relationship, one that had begun with mere thoughts before finally building up to the current point. There had been plenty of roadblocks and twists along the way to forming a relationship. It was only near the end when Verde developed a formula to help speed up the aging process that they eventually reached the point where they were finally content. Due to this relationship, everyone in Vongola's main base knew that Reborn could keep Tsuna from doing something stupid and vice versa. In a way, they were perfect for each other.

Anyway, Reborn was finally coming back home after a month-long mission, a mission Tsuna hadn't been very keen about the other taking. It wasn't that it was dangerous - no, he was confident that his lover could handle it without issue - it was just that they were going to be apart from each other for a month. Reborn had always been by his side, checking up on things, and making sure that he was actually healthy – not starving or depriving himself of sleep. The longest the ex-Arcobaleno had ever been absent from his side was a week. As such, the first few days had been hell for the brunet. Considering the absence of the hitman, both during work and in bed, it was a horrible sensation, but he eventually grew used to it. He quickly buried himself in his work in an attempt to distract his mind, wondering when he would get a call or even a text. Sadly, those were rare and far in-between. Reborn wasn't the type to call or text unless he was completely free and considering the type of top-class mission it was the hitman would have no chance to do any of that without giving himself away. It was depressing but Tsuna went on with life. Still, it had only been a month and the days passed quickly until it was the day Reborn would be arriving home at long last.

The brunet was ready to welcome his lover at any moment, settled into his desk patiently. However, he couldn't hide his eagerness, desperately wanting Reborn to show up and sweep him off his feet. It wasn't something he was willing to admit of course and that hopefulness never left his thoughts. Gokudera was bustling around the room to get documents ready, knowing very well that Reborn was the type of person who would immediately steal his boss for the rest of the day. He had prepared everything in advance and Tsuna had complied, getting everything settled. Just as the brunet was reading his last document for the day, the door busted open with a loudness that startled all occupants in the room. Tsuna almost let his fingers slip on the pen he was holding, preventing himself from accidentally marking the paper before him. Gokudera was luckier considering he had just been reaching down to grab a folder to organize the papers. Both occupants turned towards the entry way and there was none other than the number one hitman, Reborn.

Tsuna smiled brightly, standing up from his position at his desk. "Welcome back, Reborn. It's good to see you home safely."

The raven flicked his fedora, stepping forward as he closed the double doors behind him and smirked. "It _is_ good to be back." He lifted his fedora, placing it onto the table in front of Tsuna's desk before reaching up to pet Leon on his shoulder fondly. There was a clear tiredness within his eyes, exhaustion masking his regular arrogance. He was dressed the same, nothing ever out of place, but those familiar with him could tell there was a difference.

Gokudera offered a few words from the side, giving a bow towards the hitman before making his way out of the room, leaving the two lovers to their privacy. Tsuna immediately went around his desk, heading towards the taller man with a bright smile, and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around those lean shoulders. He could see a folder in Reborn's arm but ignored it for the time being. He circled his arms around the hitman, pulling the man down for a kiss. It was more of a peck, nothing that could be considered steamy between the two before Tsuna pulled back. The brunet smirked as he fluttered his eyelashes. "What? Can't put any energy into a kiss?"

Reborn just laughed in amusement and leaned over to press his lips against Tsuna's temple before moving down to the right cheek. "Afraid so. A month of working constantly has actually tired me out. Maybe after I get a good night's sleep I might be able to… do more than just a kiss." He listened as his lover chuckled against him and pulled away, folding his arms against his chest. Handing over his report, he went for another kiss – just a quick peck on the lips – before rotating around to head out through the door, picking his fedora up. "I'll be sleeping in the bedroom. Come join me later, all right?" Reborn gave a tilt to his fedora and exited after placing the hat back on, leaving Tsuna behind slightly depressed. The brunet had been expecting more of a greeting than that, but he tossed it out of his mind. His lover had to be exhausted if he wasn't acting his usual self. Nodding his head in confirmation, Tsuna turned around to finish up his last document before joining Reborn in his nap.

* * *

The next few days had been slow with Reborn resting up and taking pleasure in devouring whatever food he could. Tsuna could only watch in amusement, able to tell that his lover hadn't gotten a good meal since the mission. His eyes picked out the delight in those onyx orbs as Reborn enjoyed the meal with his usual manners despite the obvious hunger. The brunet didn't mind, simply letting Reborn fill up on whatever he wanted, easily ordering the chef to cook more or the maid to pour more wine. The two lovers simply kissed here and there, enjoying each other's company immensely, and rapidly fell into their normal routine. Reborn would wake up first, get ready for the day with a shower and his morning routine, then it would be Tsuna's turn. If they managed to get up together, they would just share a shower to save time, taking delight in pressing their bodies together. However, despite those times, they never went further than a kiss and some groping.

Four days after the return from the mission, Reborn was forced to be sent out again. It was a simple one-day job and though Tsuna didn't want to see the other leave just yet, he had no choice but to hand the papers over. He could have let one of his guardians do it but he knew out of everyone Reborn was the most capable. It was irritating to see the other go, but he held it in, wishing for his lover to come back as quickly and safely as possible. And just as he expected, Reborn did the next day after breakfast. The hitman, after turning in his paperwork, immediately went to get some rest, slumping in their bedroom peacefully. Tsuna didn't mind, he understood that his lover would like some down time. He continued on with the day like usual, pleased to see Reborn within his range, and smiled happily whenever he was with the other.

Despite all that, Tsuna began to feel a little… irritated. He didn't want to admit it but he had been hoping for Reborn to be his usual self and attack him in the shower or in bed. Hell, he would even be happy to have Reborn screw him against his desk and make him scream his name. Though he didn't like to think of such… disastrous thoughts, he was a man! He had needs! And this was one of them! Having sex was fun, it was great, it was wonderful, and he was beginning to miss it. It was a great stress relief, making him feel at peace afterwards, like nothing was wrong with the world. Better yet, when it was in bed, he could curl up against Reborn's warm body and sleep the night away, knowing that he was safe and sound in those arms. He wanted it all. Right now, Tsuna was quite tempted to actually jump the hitman himself and demand pleasure.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked one day as he placed a large batch of paperwork onto the desk. He stared towards his beloved boss in concern, wondering what could be causing the flashes of frustration in those honey-colored eyes. There was also the tensing grip on the pen, he could have sworn he heard it crack, when Tsuna's mind began to drift off.

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, trying not to give away his desires. Glancing up towards his right-hand man, he sighed heavily and admitted, "Actually, no, I'm not."

"What happened? You can tell me."

It was an embarrassing subject but he trusted Gokudera not to repeat his words. It was something he was always grateful for and that was what made his right-hand man the best one to confide in when it came to the hitman. "Well, ever since Reborn got home, we haven't had… sex."

At those words, the silver-haired man backed up and snapped his head up in surprise. "S-Sex?" It was like he was hearing a scandal; he hadn't expected his boss to say those words. He shook his head, he had to expect it. His boss was an adult after all and he did adult stuff just like everyone else. Nodding his head as he comforted himself, he leaned closer to listen.

"Yes! Sex! I want sex damn it!" Tsuna screamed out, glad that the office had been soundproofed from outsiders. "Gokudera, you don't understand! Reborn is normally like some horny teenager who always wants sex at any given moment. It's like he craves it constantly. A-And for him not to be doing that to me means that I'm not satisfying to him anymore."

Gokudera could only watch as his boss continued to rant in the background, clearly forgetting about him.

"I don't want that to happen! It would mean he's losing interest in me! It means he might not love me anymore!"

"Juudaime, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Reborn absolutely loves you! He would do anything for you!" Despite his words, Tsuna began to pace back and forth behind his desk as he ran his hands through his hair. It was like the brunet was about to tear out his locks at any moment, something Gokudera was watching concern in and desperately wanted to prevent.

"It's been three weeks now since he came back! He hasn't done anything to me during that time! If he's playing with me then that's just cruel because now I'm all worried!" Tsuna was about to knock his head against the wall in misery but Gokudera immediately stopped him by redirecting the upset brunet. The silver-haired man almost wanted to sigh and managed to get his boss back in his seat, knowing he would be safer there than walking around. "I mean, Reborn normally tries to sleep with me once a day. If he's not interested, would that mean I'm no longer appealing to him? Did he find someone else?"

"Juudaime, calm down! I'm sure everything is just fine," Gokudera gave a nervous smile and looked at his boss as if the other was about to have a mental breakdown. He patted Tsuna on the back, giving a gentle massage in hopes of helping, and watched as the Vongola boss finally began to unwind. "I'm sure Reborn is still adjusting to the changes. Compared to the usual jobs, the month-long mission was quite a long time to be out of contact. He's normally around us all the time so I'm certain he's just getting used to everything once more." The right-hand man just smiled, watching as Tsuna relaxed further into his touches and looked up. "I know _I_ get that way whenever I come back from a week-long mission so he must be going through the same thing. Don't worry! He'll spring back to his usual self! He just needs some time."

Tsuna relaxed further into his friend's grasp and smiled brightly, believing that everything would be alright. "Thanks, Gokudera. Whatever would I do without you?"

"I'm your right-hand man and closest friend; you can always depend on me whenever you want!" Grinning, the silver-haired male began to pull away when he remembered something. "Oh, if you want to help Reborn, it might be best to actually be the one to start the moments instead. It'll help push him towards the right direction."

Now _that_ got Tsuna thinking and he narrowed his eyes as he thought up of a few plans. He wasn't as good as Reborn at these however, considering he allowed the hitman to perform all the advances. "Gokudera, what do I have planned tomorrow? And what's Reborn's schedule?"

"Tomorrow you'll be having a meeting after lunch with a minor famiglia. You'll need to take someone with you, either one of us guardians or your advisor, Reborn. However, you'll be driving there since the famiglia is so far away."

'Driving…' Tsuna beamed as an idea popped into his head, jumping up from his seat to wrap his arms around Gokudera's shoulders. He ignored the feeling of the other stiffening at his touch and tightened his hold. "Oh, you're brilliant! I got something! And it should work!"

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera had to admit, his boss could get scary when he had that glint in his eyes.

* * *

It had been easy getting Reborn to agree to go to the meeting and luckily Tsuna's guardians hadn't stepped in to accompany him. He had even made sure to lie about the time to make them leave slightly early, which the hitman amazingly hadn't questioned. It was like everything was working out perfectly. The most important parts were in the morning, once Reborn exited the bedroom. He was dressed his best as usual, keeping his weapons constantly on hand, and placed a few extras that he would be needing later into his right pocket. He was a little flushed by the time he left his bedroom but everything was complete.

The whole event had gone by smoothly and soon the two lovers were heading into the garage for the car. Reborn immediately demanded to drive, apparently not trusting Tsuna's skills, to which the brunet backed off angrily. As much as the Vongola boss wanted to say something against that claim he prevented himself from doing so. Reborn driving was the main factor of his plan and soon they were settling into the vehicle. Within minutes they were out on the road, driving into the distance as they made their way towards the main streets. Everything was peaceful, the two sharing a few words here and there, but the uneasiness was clear. They didn't know what to talk about and eventually when Tsuna decided that they had traveled enough distance he made his move.

"Tsuna?" Reborn raised an eyebrow when he saw his lover unbuckling his seat belt and shifted around in his spot. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed, idiot?"

"No," Tsuna was tempted to roll his eyes but decided not to, he didn't want the hitman to smack him over the head. He had a mission in mind to fulfill and he had to focus on getting through it. "Just want to try something." Crawling over the armrest that was between the two seats he slipped underneath Reborn's outstretched arms, knowing very well that the other was confused. It was uncomfortable and he felt Reborn shift back to make more room but within a tight spot there was little the hitman could do.

"Really, Tsuna? What _are_ you doing?" There was a hint of amusement within Reborn's tone but the hitman kept focused on the road, not wanting them to crash because his lover was trying to do something stupid. It made no sense, honestly. Luckily, the windows were completely tinted, no chance of outside viewers peeking in. Reborn just allowed his boss to continue, that was until he felt those thin fingers reach for his belt. "Tsuna?"

Now he was getting a little concerned, feeling the belt buckle come undone. He glanced down momentarily to see what was happening but a mess of brown locks blocked his view. Tsuna almost wanted to laugh outright but continued with his job, moving his hands to the zipper and listened as the zipper head went down. He was happy that his lover couldn't do much trapped in the position he was. Ghosting his fingers over the covered cock he felt Reborn jump slightly and moved his fingers upwards, grasping the band of the underwear. Still, the hitman remained silent, sensing as the flaps of his pants were spread apart and his underwear pulled out to reveal the prize underneath.

* * *

Due to FF's regulations towards M content, I had to take out the smut. You can read the full thing here: h t(delete)t p : / / archive of(delete)our own (dot*) or g / works / 881063

You'll have to take out the (delete) and spaces in-between

If you can't get to the click, there's a direct one on my profile. Make sure to come back and leave a review. Thank you and please continue reading

* * *

He could feel Tsuna's chest rising against his own, able to feel his lover's heartbeat. He had no doubt Tsuna could feel the same thing and when the brunet's head tilted to the side he peered up. Their eyes connected, both enjoying their lulling state of peace. Reborn shifted his body slightly to offer more room before leaning up for a kiss. This one was weak, their exhaustion evident, and a few smacks as their lips connected were heard. Neither of the two wanted to leave the other's grasp, enjoying their moments together despite the tightness of the car. There was some fog on the windows, the air hot and tense from sex.

Soon, Tsuna spoke, "Reborn, we'd better get going. We'll be late if we don't leave in three minutes."

The hitman almost wanted to groan and instead released a growl, slowly making his way back to his seat. He looked like an absolute mess, his clothes all ruffled and his pants undone. His fingers yanked off the used condom and tossed it underneath the car, making a mental note to throw it away later. Resting his head against the cushion he honestly didn't feel like going to that meeting anymore, no, he just wanted to get back home and screw Tsuna's brains out as hard as physically possible. Tsuna remained relaxed since he was in the passenger seat, his breathing ragged and his pants lowered to his knees. Reborn licked his lips at the delicious sight, wanting nothing more than to have another round with that body but resisted. If he were to do anything else they would be late and that was unacceptable. Growling, he yanked the stick down to pull the car out of parked and drove off, getting them back onto the street.

As he drove with one hand, he used the other to button himself up; getting his appearance back to before he had crumbled into Tsuna's waiting hand. Still, even with him all dressed up his body still tingled both from desire and his orgasm. He wanted more. He growled in frustration, speeding up, and weaved through cars to get in front.

Tsuna just watched in amusement; glad to see Reborn back to his old self again. He kept the seat down, his mind still running with the amazing sex he had, and began to redress himself. His clothes were all fixed up; leaving no evidence of what had happened and he tossed the used condom right under Reborn's seat, next to the other man's own. It wasn't hard to see that Reborn was still watching him carefully, taking in every little movement.

"Reborn," The brunet almost purred the name out, watching in satisfaction as the hitman shivered. "I did say I have two more condoms for the way back. If we get this meeting adjourned quickly we can have some more fun on the way back and for the rest of the day." He sat up and slowly crawled over, his seat belt still off. His lips brushed along Reborn's ear, enjoying the way he was teasing his lover. "I told Gokudera that I'll be taking the rest of the day off. No disturbances. No guardians to bother us. No one but us all alone for hours."

The hitman bit down on his bottom lip, the offer extremely tempting. He was going to take it, no doubt. It would be stupid not to. Almost releasing a moan at the thought he pressed the gas pedal further down, speeding through the streets as he tried to reach their destination. Any sort of tiredness or weakness was gone, replaced with adrenaline. He was going to have this entire day for that and only that. Nothing else would get in his way.

Tsuna knew he had gotten Reborn wrapped around his little fingers, knowing exactly what was in store for him. But he didn't care. He wanted it this way. He wanted his lover to have his way with him. Smiling to himself, he went back to his seat, buckling up, and leaned back. His eyes stared at Reborn for a little longer before closing. A nice nap would be good for the rest of the day.

* * *

Enjoy! A smut for the lack of smuts that's been going on for the time being. Did you like :)


End file.
